Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Gigantic Tragedy (Luna Starfire's version)
Warren Cook gets grounded for Gigantic Tragedy is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by Luna Minami. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *Catherine Cook ~ Voiced by Catherine *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Charlie Kowalski ~ Voiced by Dave *Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *Taylor Hayes ~ Voiced by Emma *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian *Mac ~ Voiced by Kendra *Bloo ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Eduardo ~ Voiced by Miguel *Wilt ~ Voiced by Eric *Coco ~ Voiced by Kayla *Frankie ~ Voiced by Julie *Madame Foster ~ Voiced by Elizabeth *Mr. Herriman ~ Voiced by Diesel *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *amsalley94 *Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony Field ~ Voiced by Eric *Lachlan Gillespie ~ Voiced by Steven *Simon Pryce ~ Voiced by Simon *Emma Watkins ~ Voiced by Grace *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *Caroline0204 ~ Voiced by Diesel *Michael Laffey *KingBWings *Jack Sullivan *Joseph Slaty *Landon Dibbles ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *Sonic the Hedgehog ~ Voiced by Joey *Miles "Tails" Prower ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Knuckles the Echidna ~ Voiced by Simon *SarahComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Kendra *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *Luna Minami ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess *Slim Wario *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *2000slv ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Arvin21359 *Brendan Barney ~ Voiced by David *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *NathanDesignerBoy7 ~ Voiced by Joey *awildmewfromROBLOX *Nemo333m ~ Voiced by Alan *Jaxen Ross ~ Voiced by Young Guy *StarWarsandCODFan1999 *Phillip Psareas ~ Voiced by Liang *Mabuscus Chuchu *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas *Mrlegofan10 ~ Voiced by Dave *JSmyth7 *TheJojuan4444 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Blue91233 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *Foo ~ Voiced by Ivy *Ka-Chung ~ Voiced by Amy *Custard ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Noodle ~ Voiced by Kendra *B.B. Jammies ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jazzi ~ Voiced by Emma *TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript Edmonton Canada, Warren is scheming. He turns off the TV and he leaves the bedroom to: Warren outside the hotel removing his diaper and throws it with his VHS tapes, DVDs and toys in the trash Warren: "There! Now my diaper, VHS tapes, DVDs and toys are finally gone!" enters the plane scheming hours later V/O: "We will land in Los Angeles California shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren back at the local airport in Los Angeles Warren: "Hooray! I'm have finally returned to Los Angeles after 12 days in Edmonton Canada. Goodbye Canada!" is leaving the airport scheming to: Warren at the video store Warren: "Hello there! Can I please have Mary Poppins on VHS?" Video Store Manager: "OK then, here you go." Warren: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Warren: "Home again! Now that I have Mary Poppins on VHS, it's time for me to watch it!" Minutes Later Warren: "Wow! That movie was fantastic! While my dad is still at work, I will go upstairs and make the Opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire Neon Mickey VHS from 1997, real not fake." to: Warren in his room at the computer scheming he finished making a fake VHS opening Warren: "Wow! That VHS opening looks awesome. Since it's 11:00am, I will go to Tomorrowland at Walt Disney World." leaves his room scheming. Luna, Jazzi, Foo and Custard appear in the Warren's bedroom. They notice a fake VHS opening on Warren's computer. They are shocked. Luna: "Holy s***! Warren escaped from Edmonton Canada and made the opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire Neon Mickey VHS from 1997, real not fake!" soon as Luna, Jazzi, Foo and Custard walked into the living room, they notice Mary Poppins VHS on the couch. They are shocked. Luna: "For the love of s***! He also got Mary Poppins on VHS." 1:30pm Jazzi: "Alan and Catherine, your son shouldn't have escaped from Edmonton Canada, made the Opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire VHS from 1997 and got Mary Poppins on VHS." Alan: "Don't worry, Jazzi." Catherine: "I should beat Warren's butt when he gets home." walks into the living room shocked Alan: "Warren, we can't believe you escaped from Edmonton Canada, made the Opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire VHS from 1997 and got Mary Poppins on VHS." Foo: "And what did you do after that?" Warren: "I went to Tomorrowland at Walt Disney World." Custard: "What the f***, Warren! That world is from Disney! You're banned from everything made by Disney! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for gigantic tragedy." Luna: "Let's give you spankings." spanks Warren Custard: "I'll play some loud music with my guitar in your ears until they bleed." plays Free from Sonic Free Riders with his guitar, causing Warren's ears bleed Alan: "Now it's time to put your diaper on." puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ow! That hurts so bad." Alan: "There, your diaper is now on! Now your diaper will be used rather than the toilet." Catherine: "And I will smash the toilet and set fire to your underwear." Warren: "I don't have to listen to you guys! I wish you were dead!" Alan: "Warren, how dare you wish us dead!" Warren: "I wish Donovan Patton was eaten by aliens!" Luna: "How dare you wish that Donovan Patton was eaten by aliens! That's it, I'm calling the rest of my friends to come over here. They will arrive in 15 minutes outside." to: everyone is outside Catherine: "Warren, you have too many visitors who want to teach you a lesson." Luna: "My name is Luna Minami, also known as LunatheMagicalGirl. I didn't like it when you bought another Disney VHS with no permission." misternintendoking: "My name is Misternintendoking. How dare you escape from Edmonton Canada, get Mary Poppins on VHS, make the Opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire Neon Mickey VHS from 1997, and go to Tomorrowland at Walt Disney World." Vitzie629: "I'm Vitzie629. I wish you would stop defying your punishments." Charlie Kowalski: "Charlie Kowalski here. I'm mad at you for coming back on YouTube." Shawn Brunner: "I am Shawn Brunner. Atlantis: The Lost Empire didn't come out until 2001." Slippy V: "It is I, Slippy V. Mary Poppins is made by Disney. You shouldn't watch anything made by Disney." Taylor Hayes: "This is me, Taylor Hayes. I heard that you removed your diaper before you arrived home." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "My name is DavidtheAnimationGuy. Atlantis: The Lost Empire never had a Neon Mickey logo." JosephComedian2000: "I am JosephComedian2000. You have broken the rules about being banned from everything made by Disney." TheTailsGirls Jade: "This is me, Vexy Smurf, also known as TheTailsGirls Jade. Next time you come back to the video store, do not buy any DVDs or VHS tapes made by Disney." louielouie95: "My name is louielouie95. You should've stayed in Edmonton Canada instead of escaping." Anthonyg2381: "I am Anthonyg3281. You shouldn't buy any Disney stuff while grounded." Tinky Winky: "My name is Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "My name is Dipsy." Laa Laa: "My name is Laa Laa." Po: "And my name is Po and we are the Teletubbies. Like our show or else you will pay!" Calebcomedian: "This is me, Calebcomedian. You were not supposed to throw your diaper nor your DVDs, VHS tapes or toys in the trash. You keep defying your punishments." BrandontheMovieGuy: "It is I, BrandontheMovieGuy. You were supposed to stay in Edmonton Canada forever rather than 12 days." RobertCoatesAnimation: "Hey, RobertCoatesAnimation here! The Neon Mickey ended in 1986, not 1997!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "This is me, Barney. Why don't you start liking my show?" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "I am Baby Bop and I agree with Barney." BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "I am BJ the Yellow Dinosaur and I agree with Barney and Baby Bop." Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "I am Riff the Orange Dinosaur and I agree with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ." KawaiiSugarbunny: "My name is KawaiiSugarbunny. I cannot believe you escaped from Edmonton Canada, bought Mary Poppins on VHS, made the Opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire 1997 Neon Mickey VHS and went to Tomorrowland at Walt Disney World." Dorothy the Dinosaur: "Dorothy the Dorothy has returned. I wish you were a fan of me." SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants! Please like me show!" Patrick Star: "This is me, Patrick Star and I agree with SpongeBob." Spiderman: "I am Spiderman. You need to pay attention to me instead of Disney!" Mac: "I'm Mac Foster." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa." Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels." Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken." Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman and we're the cast of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. You will pay attention to us instead of Disney." Pikachu: "My name is Pikachu. Be a fan of me!" Blossom: "I am Blossom." Bubbles: "I am Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I am Buttercup and we are the Powerpuff Girls. We hope you learned your lesson. Start liking our show!" Mrlegofan404: "It is I, Mrlegofan404. I also heard that you tried to wish that Donovan Patton was eaten by aliens." AngryWalkthroughs: "My name is AngryWalkthroughs. Never touch anything made by Disney." VideoMan1443: "This is me, VideoMan1443! You are still breaking the rules." amsalley94: "Amsalley94 here. You are a very bad naughty YouTuber." Supertimmyboy32: "My name is Supertimmyboy32. What you have done to disobey me was just the wrong thing to do." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (in German) "This is me Leopold Slikk! I have arrived to give you torture once more!" Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (in Spanish) "It is I, Ronald Rameriez. I am fully agreed with Leopald." TheSuperBaxter: "My name is TheSuperBaxter. No more buying Disney VHS tapes." Anthony: "This is me Anthony." Lachlan: "This is me Lachlan." Simon: "This is me Simon." Emma: "And this is me Emma and we are The Wiggles. We will give your Disney stuff away to Henry the Octopus." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. I will serve you detentions for 3 hours every week." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You will also have 1000 homework assignments to teach you a lesson." Super Patrick: "This is me Super Patrick. Buying Mary Poppins on VHS was just like when you bought beauty and the Beast 2002 Special Edition VHS, Monsters, Inc. on DVD, and The Lion King on VHS." HiddenintheBasement. "My name is HiddenintheBasement. That was really naughty of you to buy that Mary Poppins VHS, make the Opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire 1997 Neon Mickey VHS real not fake and go to Tomorrowland." MaxWalson2: "It is I, MaxWalson2. Please, no coming back on the internet." Caroline0204: "This is me Caroline0204. We paid a lot of money to buy VHS tapes, DVDs and toys." Michael Laffey: "My name is Michael Laffey. I will flag all your fake VHS openings the next time you make more of them." KingBWings: "I am KingBWings. You will not be allowed to visit any Disney stores ever again." Jack Sullivan: "It is I, Jack Sullivan. You will never think or dream about Candace from my created TV show Tigger's Clues ever again." Joseph Slaty: "My name is Joseph Slaty. I heard that you came back from Edmonton Canada, bought Mary Poppins on VHS, made the Opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire 1997 Neon Mickey VHS real not fake and went to Tomorrowland at Walt Disney World." Landon Dibbles: "This is me Landon Dibbles. You shouldn't throw away anything outside the hotel before you came home." Lucas01aswell: "I am Lucas01aswell. You are a very naughty boy! You should've thought about it before you left the hotel!" WeHateWarrenCook: "My name is WeHateWarrenCook. I am very mad at you for visiting Tomorrowland without permission and while grounded." Sonic: "Sonic the Hedgehog is returned. You are a very bad YouTube user! Even worse, you went to Tomorrowland while grounded." Tails: "This is me Miles Prower again and I agree with Sonic." Knuckles: "Knuckles the Echidna is back and I agree with Sonic and Tails." SarahComedian1997: "It is I, SarahComedian1997. Stop coming back on YouTube one day." FlemAlFlem: "This is me FlemAlFlem. I am fed up of you buying more Disney VHS tapes with no permission." PurpatMetaKnight2000: "Hello! PurpatMetaKnight2000 here! That wasn't right to come back home, buy another Disney VHS, make another fake VHS opening, and go to a Disney Park while grounded." Josh09pps: "I am Josh09pps. I heard that you put your stuff in the trash that me and my friends got you." SamLarfield: "My name is SamLarfield. Me and my friends are so mad at you for buying Mary Poppins on VHS, making the Opening to Atlantis: The Lost Empire 1997 Neon Mickey VHS, and going to Tomorrowland after you come back to Los Angeles." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Momo YouMookSaidTimon has returned. Doing that kind of stuff is just like when you escaped from jail, bought Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS, returning everything back to your room, and seeing Muppets Most Wanted." TacoComedian: "This is me TacoComedian. Doing these things were just like escaping from Tanzania, getting The Lion King VHS and watching Frozen at the movie theater!" TheHeatherFan2002: "I am TheHeatherFan2002. Returning to Los Angeles, California is the wrong choice, you nitwit!" Xfactor1234: "It is I, Xfactor1234. You better not disobey me in future." Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott. You've so got to have even more suffering." Julia Bayne: "Julia Bayne is back. I didn't like it when you escaped from a city in Canada, got another Disney item, made another fake VHS opening, and went to an area at a Disney Theme Park." Carlos Webshooter: "My name is Carlos Webshooter. Posting your fake VHS openings must be stopped. No exceptions." appears in the backyard 57kirbyTV: "I'm sorry I'm late, everyone. I am 57kirbyTV. You cannot make any fake VHS openings or buy anything made by Disney while grounded." RocketPowerGal24: "This is me RocketPowerGal24. How dare you subscribe to me and rest of my YouTube friends, you bad boy!" KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "It is I, KodytheGoAnimateFan2002. You will be sleeping in a doghouse every night." Christan Adams: "My name is Christan Adams. You've completely lost trips to the Disney Store as well." Rainbow Dash: "I am Rainbow Dash. You shall become a fan of My Little Pony." Slim Wario: "This is me Slim Wario. I hate you and all your fake VHS openings." VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "Hello! VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo here! More Disney films must be sold on Ebay." 2000slv: "This is me 2000slv! I am sick and tired of your videos." Arvin21359: "Hey, I am Arvin21359. I heard that you threw away your non Disney stuff in the trash outside the hotel before you came back to Los Angeles." Brendan Barney: "My name is Brendan Barney. You were not supposed to do illegal stuff on YouTube." WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. You will not participate next year's Disney Music Records. Only me, The Wiggles, Dorothy, Jimmy Deck, Chris Wiggle, Lance Rodel, The Hooley Dooleys, Russell, Tickle, Hi-5, Steve, Blue, Hip Hop Harry and The Backyardigans will participate next year's Disney Music Records." Avromps1999: "This is me Avromps1999. You should be banned from YouTube for life." Lou Dinh: "My name is Lou Dinh. Please stop liking Disney and making fake VHS openings." HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I am HeroesYes VilliainsNo. I hope you burn in hell because you are a such a villain!" MinecraftMan20: "It is I, MinecraftMan20. I don't want to be bothered by you anymore." NathanDesignerBoy7: "Hey! I am NathanDesignerBoy7. You will not go see Planes: Fire and Rescue when it comes out soon." awildmewfromROBLOX: "This is me awildmewfromROBLOX. You will banned from everything made by Disney." Nemo333m: "My name is Nemo333m. Your account will be closed so you won't be on YouTube ever again." Jaxen Ross: "It is I, Jaxen Ross. We will not throw you a Disney themed party for your next birthday either." StarWarsandCODFan1999: "StarWarsandCODFan1999 is back. Fake VHS openings are driving me crazy." Phillip Psareas: "It is I, Phillip Psareas. I will give your Disney stuff away to Prince Tuesday." Mabuscus Chuchu: "I am Mabuscus Chuchu. I heard that you went to Tomorrowland at Walt Disney World." Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "This is me Charles Green known as The Angry Grandpa. I will beat you up and your nose will bleed!" Mrlegofan10: "My name is Mrlegofan10. Start liking Pingu instead of Disney." JSmyth7: "It is I, JSmyth7. I wish you would become a fan of Zack and Quack." TheJojuan4444: "Hey, TheJojuan4444 here. If you don't know me. I am one of the haters in the We Hate Warren Club along with other users." Blue91233: "I am Blue91233. You need to stop what you are doing on YouTube." Steve Burns: "This is me Steve Burns the host of Blue's Clues. Why don't you start liking me and Blue's show?" Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You have no business buying anymore Disney VHS tapes whatsoever." Wreck It Ralph: "This is me Wreck it Ralph. Everything made by Disney will be completely wrecked by me!" Wallace: "Hello! I am Wallace and this is my dog Gromit. You shall be a fan of my franchise." Queen Lanolin: "My name is Queen Lanolin. You will completely lose your memories all about Disney." Coulden Pettit: "This is me Coulden Pettit. I agree with the rest who already talked to you." Foo: "I'm Foo." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung." Custard: "I'm Custard." Noodle: "I'm Noodle." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies." Jazzi: "And I'm Jazzi and we're the Save-Ums. We can't believe it you went to Tomorrowland without permission." Mrs. Shaw: "Now hear this. You will wear a diaper for the rest of your natural born life." Mr. Dike: "That's right, Warren! You will be wearing a diaper for the rest of your life." louielouie95: "Your punishments are going to be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney apps, no Disney VHS tapes, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu Rays, no Disney toys, no Disney channels, and no Disney vacations." Mrlegofan10: "There will also be no fast food places of any kind. The only things you can eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, fish food, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, fish skeletons, rusted micro chips, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, and toxic wastes." Warren: "No! I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, fish food, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, fish skeletons, rusted micro chips, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, and toxic wastes." Landon Dibbles: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life." Taylor Hayes: "You will be forced to watch primetime shows and cartoons not made by Disney like Adam 12, Night Gallery, Quantum Leap, The Rockford Files, Magnum P.I, Night Court, The Odd Couple, The Brady Bunch, The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, LOST, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Game of Thrones, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Coach, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Supernanny, Toddlers and Tiaras, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, Dancing on Ice, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Malcolm in the Middle, Doctor Who, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, Midsomer Murders, Britain's Got Talent, The X Factor, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Eastenders, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Total Wipeout, Whose Line Is It Anyway, The Jeremy Kyle Show, You've Been Framed, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, Mrs. Brown's Boys, The Price is Right, Bones, The Love Boat, One Day at a Time, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Charlie's Angels, Barney Miller, Glee, The Inbetweeners, I Dream of Jeannie, The Tracy Ullman Show, Homes Under the Hammer, To Buy or Not to Buy, Cash in the Attic, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Mission: Impossible, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, How I Met Your Mother, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Doogie Howser M.D, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Lone Gun Men, America's Funniest Home Videos, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ying Yang Yo, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, The Annoying Orange, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Yu Gi Oh, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Happy Tree Friends, Winx Club, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Fanboy and Chum Chum, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, One Piece, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Cybertron, Almost Naked Animals, Tom and Jerry, The Amazing World of Gumball, Planet Sheen, Scooby Doo: Where Are You?, What's New Scooby Doo?, Big Time Rush, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Marvin Marvin, Steven Universe, Horrible Histories, Bear Behaving Badly, The Haunted Hathaways, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, 6Teen, Stoked, Dragon Ball Z, and many more not made by Disney." Noodle: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows such as The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Roary the Racing Car, George Shrinks, Oswald, our show which is The Save-Ums, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, The Upside Down Show, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, Kidsongs, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Tree Fu Tom, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Zoom, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Fetch the Vet, Brambly Hedge, Cubeez, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Arthur, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Gumby, Plonsters, Morph, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Hana's Helpline, Franny's Feet, Angelmouse, Yoho Ahoy, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, ToddWorld, Angelina Ballerina, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Olive the Ostrich, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Wibbly Pig, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, Chloe's Closet, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, Frances, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Puzzle Place, Ebb and Flo, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Sarah and Duck, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Show Me Show Me, Rastamouse, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, PicMe, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Pob's Programme, Space Pirates, Little Princess, Tiny Planets, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Rainbow Fish, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Peter Rabbit, and several others not made by Disney." Jaxen Ross: "You will also watch films not made by Disney such as Star Trek, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Pacific Rim, An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Little Bear Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, The Last Unicorn, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Secret Garden, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Free Birds, The Lorax, Harry Potter, Horton Hears a Who, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Cat in the Hat, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Flushed Away, GoAnimate The Movie, Spiderman, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Despicable Me 1 and 2, Rise of the Guardians, Dolphin Tale, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2, Happy Feet 1 and 2, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs 1 and 2, and other films not made by Disney." RocketPowerGal24: "You will also be forced to play video games not made by Disney like Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Wii Sports Resort, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Super Monkey Ball, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, Wii Fit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Crash Bandicoot, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Eye Toy, Lego Video Games, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Carnival Games, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Balloon Fight, Smarties Meltdown, Cake Mania, Ivy the Kiwi, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, Kid Icarus, Rayman, Dance Central, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Garfield Video Games, Backyard Baseball, Battlefield, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Assassin's Creed, Final Fantasy, Zoo Tycoon, Rollercoaster Tycoon, and more that are not made by Disney." WeHateWarrenCook: "You will also listen to music not made by Disney such as Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, Barney, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, The Hooley Dooleys, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Rim Ram Roo, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Smash Mouth, Tony Christie, Justin Timberlake, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Hands Up by Justin Fletcher, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Romeo Santos, Miley Cyrus, Bella Thorne, Prince Royce, Muse, The Cheeky Girls, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, War, Take That, Sunrise Inc., Lady Gaga, Kevin Macleod, LMFAO, Cyndi Lauper, Will Young, Green Day, The Archies, The Black Eyed Peas, Bob the Builder, Abba, Electric Light Orchestra, The Backstreet Boys, Daniel Powter, Lemar, Deep Purple, Ke$ha, I Like to Move It, Aqua, Emienem, Jay-Z, Taylor Swift, Sugarbabes, One Direction, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well." Wallace: "You will also watch my films like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Alan: "I agree with everyone. Now go to the living room and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for humanity." to: Warren in the living room watching TV crying Warren: "It looks like I'm stuck wearing a diaper forever and I have to watch, play and listen to everything not made by Disney from now on! There will be so much torture yet to come!" TV Announcer: "Now stay tuned for Homes Under the Hammer coming up next, only on BBC One." Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl